


Plan of Action

by Aquila_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candles? Champagne? Clearly something is up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan of Action

**Author's Note:**

> another one for closetzebra. <3

The dorm was quiet when Remus arrived, a state so far from normal that he stopped for a moment on the threshold in confusion. It seemed to be empty, which would explain the lack of noise, but that in itself was quite curious. He had been expecting Sirius to be there, having gained a promise from him before dinner that they would meet there later to taking advantage the rare assurance that they could be alone. Both James and Peter had detention that evening; an event that didn't happen often, usually it was James and Sirius stuck with the detentions for one of their pranks. Remus was the prefect and as such not only smart enough to ensure he wasn't in the vicinity when said prank was perpetrated, but was also generally considered above such things by those who didn't know him well. That is, anyone but the other three Marauders. And Peter...well, he had been able to escape most detentions since their fifth year; the enviable ability to transform into a small animal both easily overlooked and quickly hidden had given him an edge that the others couldn't compete with.

It had been several moments and still silence reigned; Remus had shifted from feeling confused to slightly let down. Perhaps in the short interval between leaving Sirius in the Great Hall and arriving at the dorm Sirius had managed to wrangle himself an detention as well. Remus sighed, frustrated by the apparent lack of Sirius and, considering his absence, the distinct lack of snogging that was to be taking place.

He took a few steps forward and closed the door behind him shocked when candles flared with light from around the room, leaving him enclosed in soft flickering light. Well then, this was different.

“Sirius?” he called, certain now that his boyfriend must be present, likely under James' cloak. When no answer came Remus walked further into the room, placing his books on the table beside his bed, and bent down to untie his shoes. When he sat up again he heard the distinct sound of a cork popping and turned toward it. There was Sirius, draped artfully on his bed and dressed only in his best pyjama pants, a black silk pair that he had received from his parents the Christmas before last, but that he rarely wore. Remus couldn't imagine why not as they looked delectable on him, the darkness of the fabric enhancing the soft paleness of Sirius' skin, the silky material clinging to the line of his leanly muscled body. Remus liked his lips at the sight, taking a deep breath.

“Care to join me?” Sirius asked seductively, his voice low and husky as he poured some sparkling liquid into a glass and held it up for Remus to take.

Well, he could hardly ignore such an invitation, could he? Remus stood and crossed the room to Sirius' bed and sat beside him, taking the glass and contemplating the contents.

“Champagne, Sirius?” He asked, amused and flattered. “What's the occasion?” he took a sip as Sirius poured himself a glass, and Remus chuckled inwardly at the strangeness of drinking champagne out of the pint glasses Sirius and James had pilfered from a Muggle pub in London that summer.

“The occasion, my dear Moonshine, is simply that I have you all to myself for several glorious uninterrupted hours.” He grinned lasciviously at Remus before lifting his glass. “Cheers”

Remus raised a sceptical brow, but lifted his glass to chime against the other, taking another sip and enjoying the tickle of the bubbles as the cool liquid slid down his throat.

“I see.” Remus replied. “In that case,” he downed the rest of his glass, knowing that the alcohol would go directly to his head, but sure it would not make a difference in light of how dizzy Sirius had already made him.

He took Sirius' glass from his hand and placed it on the desk, expecting to have to silence a protest with his lips, but Sirius didn't make so much as a peep. Instead, when Remus turned back to him Sirius' arms wrapped immediately around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed.

Remus let himself be pulled down, falling on top of Sirius and kissing him fervently. He felt Sirius' shudder as he settled into place between  
his parted legs, fitting his rapidly hardening cock against the matching one in Sirius' pj's. Their tongues slid together heatedly as they deepened the kiss, and Remus found himself frotting against Sirius with rising need.

Sirius pulled his lips away and began to tug at Remus' uniform shirt in desperation. “Strip Moony...I want you naked.” he panted into Remus neck.

Remus complied, sitting up to unbutton and pull his shirt off while Sirius made quick work of his belt and unfastened his trousers.

“Off, off, off.” he said as he pushed Remus' slacks over his hips and Remus laughed at his impatience.

“Why the rush, Padfoot?” he said with a chuckle. “You said yourself that we have hours to go before the others come back.” He was in as much of a hurry as Sirius, but he enjoyed harassing his boyfriend far too much to let the opportunity pass him by. He pulled back slowly, moving to stand at the end of the bed, drinking in the sight of Sirius flushed and panting with his silk pj's tented around his rather obvious erection.

“Exactly,” Sirius replied huskily. “If we're quick we can get off several times before they get back. But only if you hurry.” he said with a leer, waggling his eyebrows in what he probably thought was alluring but was actually quite comical.

Remus bit back a laugh as he slowly stripped, pulling his trousers down, pausing longer than necessary to pull off his socks.

“Merlin, you're such a tease.” Sirius said as Remus stalled, reaching a hand down to rub at his erection while Remus folded his clothes and placed them aside.

“You know you love it.” he replied, finally finished with taunting his boyfriend as his own arousal was becoming too strong to ignore. He crawled up the bed and over Sirius, who had laid back as he approached, but stopped once he reached Sirius' hips.

“All that urgency to get me undressed and you didn't even strip yourself.” he said as he gripped the waistband of Sirius' pj's. He leaned down over the boy below him and whispered into his ear. “For shame, Sirius.” he husked, revelling in Sirius' gasp as he violently pulled the offending article of clothing down over Sirius' hips and thighs, not bothering to take care with Sirius' erection. It smacked back onto Sirius' belly with enough force that it had to have hurt, but Sirius only gasped again, moaning as it bounced and left a string of precome between the head and Sirius' firm abdomen.

“Nguh...” Sirius groaned out as Remus pulled the pants off his legs and travelled back up his body again. He chuckled at Sirius' incoherence but didn't pause to mock it, intent on reattaching himself to Sirius' lips instead. He did, pressing Sirius down into the bed as they snogged, rutting freely now that they were blissfully naked.

The kiss continued for several long, sweaty moments, until it became apparent that both of them were nearing the edge and breathing became more difficult. Remus slid his lips down Sirius' throat instead, nipping and licking as best he could as he felt his orgasm approaching. When he sucked a patch of Sirius' soft skin into his mouth and sucked hard he felt the body below him tense and then his cock and stomach were covered in Sirius' hot sticky release as he continued to frot against Sirius' belly.

“God, Remus, fuck...” Sirius babbled as Remus continued sucking on his neck. Remus came with a grunt moments later as Sirius shifted his hips, wrapping his long legs around Remus' waist and shifting their position just so.

Remus shuddered and moaned around his mouthful of flesh, his cock pulsing more come onto their already covered bellies. When his orgasm faded he let go of Sirius' neck and collapsed on top of him. It was sweaty, sticky and uncomfortable but Remus could not bring himself to move. He loved the aftermath, the sensitivity of his body as he became aware of every inch of Sirius under him; the prickle of his skin as the sweat cooled in the chill of the dorm, the harsh pants as they both came down from their post orgasmic high.

All too soon Sirius grunted and wriggled beneath him, signalling that it was time to move, but all Sirius' wriggles accomplished was making his cock twitch anew. He did not think it was going to be a problem to do this again, and soon. He rolled off onto his side when Sirius pushed, wrapping an arm around Sirius' gooey stomach to pull him closer.

“Mmm, that was brilliant, Pads.” He murmured as he kissed Sirius' sweaty shoulder.

“Fuck, yes.” Sirius answered, panting. They lay in the silence for awhile, until Sirius pulled himself up and reached for the bedside table. He refilled both their glasses as Remus followed his example and sat up, leaning back against the headboard and accepting the drink Sirius handed him. He took another long swallow, dropping his head back to rest against the wall as Sirius settled in beside him.

“So,” Remus began, rubbing his free hand on Sirius' bare thigh. “Be honest...”

Sirius interrupted with an indignant “Oi! I tell the truth!” To which Remus responded with a sceptical look. Sirius huffed and looked down at his drink. “Fine, whatever.” he said indignantly.

“Really, Sirius. Candles, champagne? You in those silk pants and nothing else? Something's up.” Sirius just hummed noncommittally into his glass and Remus nudged him with his shoulder, gripping his thigh firmly. “Sirius, spill.”

“Fine, well...” Sirius began, shifting nervously. “It's just that the year is almost over, you know? And it's all happening so fast, before you know it we'll be adults.” The look on Sirius' face so clearly showed his repugnance at the very thought of being responsible. Remus laughed.

“I don't think you'll have a problem maintaining your immaturity, Pads.” He responded, downing the rest of his champagne, enjoying the tingle as the bubbles slipped down his throat.

“Yeah, well...” Sirius said, smirking up at Remus from under his fringe.

“So?” Remus prompted again, handing his glass to Sirius who put it on the table.

“Alright, well...it's just that I'll be getting my own place pretty quick, you know? I can't live with the Potters forever.” Remus nodded; he was very aware of Sirius' desire to be on his own, regardless of how much he had enjoyed living with James' family.

“Of course.” Remus answered . “Do you think that's a bad thing?”

“No!” Sirius said immediately. “It's just that we'll all be so far apart. James will be living with his parents until he saves some money, which he'll promptly spend on Evans, and Peter will probably be moving in with his cousin...and you...” he stopped, tossing back the rest of his drink and sighing as he set the glass on the table.

“You'll be living at home too...and I know you probably won't be able to move out for awhile...stupid Ministry, and I just feel like I'll never get to see you since you live so far away from London.”

Remus sighed. “Sirius, you do realize that we, as wizards, have the ability to cross large distances in a very short period of time? I'll be able to apparate or Floo over all the time. You'll see me plenty.”

“Well, where are you going to work? Its not like there are a lot of options way out there in the middle of nowhere...you'll probably be better off if you were able to move to London...there's plenty of Muggle jobs since the Ministry won't let you work in any place you're actually qualified for.” Sirius scoffed. He was very indignant towards the Ministry on Remus' behalf, but Remus himself had long since resigned to his fate knowing that, despite his NEWTS and qualifications, he'd likely have to work as a Muggle for the rest of his life. It did not bode well, as Muggle money didn't exchange into many galleons. He'd never be rich, that was certain.

“I know, Sirius. But I won't be able to afford a place of my own, not for awhile anyway, so it's best if I just stay home. I'll be able to spend time with you though, it's not like we're breaking up, are we?” Remus shot Sirius a glance, he knew the thought of them breaking up was ridiculous, but sometimes he needed to suggest something ludicrous in order to make Sirius see common sense.

“What? NO!” Sirius turned to Remus, his face showing his horror at the very suggestion. Remus leaned down and kissed him tenderly, reassuring him that they weren't. Sirius sighed and leaned into him, curling up against his chest as Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Anyway, I had an idea...well, more like a plan of action.” Sirius said, the certainty in his voice diluted by Remus' neck.

“That sounds more like you.” Remus replied with a grin.

“Yeah, well.” Sirius smiled up at him. Remus had leaned down to kiss him again before he knew he had intended to do it and once he'd realized it he didn't want to stop. They kissed leisurely for several more moments and it was only when Sirius' hand began creeping up his thigh that Remus realized they still had things to talk about.

He pulled back, grabbing Sirius' wandering hand and bringing it to his lips to lay a tender kiss on his palm.

“Stop distracting me.” he admonished half heartedly. “Tell me what your plan is.”

Sirius grinned up at him mischievously, knowing full well how distracting he could be. “Fine.” he said, settling in to talk. After a moment's hesitation he began.

“I want you to move in with me.” Sirius said quickly, not looking up for Remus' reaction before barrelling on. “I know you won't want to live with me rent free, but honestly Remus, you'd be living with your parents and not paying them and I want you there more than they do...” here he paused for a breath, but not long enough for Remus to interrupt.

“And anyway, I'd be paying for it all myself, so it's not like I need the cash and having you there will be payment enough...you could always pay me in blow jobs, we both know how you love giving me blow jobs,” Remus had to admit, he had a point. Sucking Sirius off had quickly become one of his favorite pastimes.

Sirius finished up by adding, “So you'll be living with me, which makes me happy and your parents won't be worried about you when you inevitably stay at my place anyway, and you'll get to give me copious amounts of blow jobs, so you'll be happy too. So, what do you think?”

Sirius looked up at Remus at last, giving his best impression of puppy dog eyes which, considering his animagus form, were shockingly ineffective. Remus sighed and smiled down at him indulgently.

“You really have thought this through, haven't you?” he asked.

“S'all I've been thinking about for weeks.” Sirius answered. “Besides trying to get into your pants, that is?”

“So no thoughts about your NEWTS, then?” Remus teased, but Sirius brushed it off.

“Pfft. You know I don't study for tests. If it's not there already it won't be no matter how hard I study.” He looked up at Remus hopefully. “So, will you?”

Remus sighed and thought about it. He'd been expecting Sirius to ask him at some point, so it really didn't come as much of a surprise. Truthfully, he'd already decided what his answer would be, and he knew Sirius would not be happy to hear his response.

“You're sure about it, Padfoot?” he asked softly looking down into Sirius' grey eyes.

“Yeah. I am. I...” Sirius stopped and took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for an important confession. “The truth is, I love you Moony. I have for ages, and the thought of you being further away than across the room...it's just unbearable, alright? I'd miss you like mad, and there's no reason for us to be apart.” He bit his lip, watching Remus from under his fringe.

That, Remus had not been expecting. His chest tightened as he looked down at Sirius' earnest face,and he felt something inside him loosen as he realized that it was the truth. Sirius really loved him. Despite all his worries that he'd be left behind, that Sirius would eventually come to think of him as more trouble than he was worth, or that he could do better than a quiet werewolf or, and this was the biggest fear, that Sirius wold decide that he wanted a girl after all.

But his fears and insecurities fled in the wake of the uncertainty in Sirius' eyes. He saw that Sirius was afraid of the same rejection, that he had the same worries that Remus had held close for the past year, but that he held the same feelings also. Remus knew he was in love, and seeing that feeling reflected in Sirius' eyes changed everything.

“I...” Remus paused, the words on his lips. He closed his eyes for a second and let go of his fear, opening them to see Sirius' face etched in worry.

“Okay, Pads.” he said, quietly.

“Okay?” Sirius sounded amazed.

“Yeah. I'll move in with you.” Remus couldn't help but laugh as pure relief and joy swept across Sirius' expressive face. He braced himself as Sirius threw himself across Remus' lap, straddling him and snogging the life out of him.

“Brilliant!” Sirius said when he pulled back for air, not allowing Remus to respond before diving in again, kissing Remus as if his life depended on it. The kiss was deep and frantic, full of need and desperation. At last it began to taper off and soon it was languid and tender, expressing emotions that neither of them had revealed before that night. It ended with their foreheads pressed together as they panted into each other's mouths.

“Wow.” Sirius said reverently. “I can't believe you agreed so easily. I thought I'd be working on you for weeks.” He grinned down at Remus from his perch on the other boys lap, pressing closer to rub his renewed erection against Remus'.

“Yeah, well. Apparently I'm a sucker for you, you daft puppy.” Remus laughed. “You're far to appealing for your own good.”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius quirked a brow at him. “I'm sure you could resist if you wanted to.” He said cheekily.

“Perhaps I could, if I wasn't so madly in love with you.” Remus answered quietly. Sirius froze above him, his arms still wrapped around Remus' neck, fingers in his hair.

“Really?” Sirius asked wonderingly. “You love me?”

“I told you, I'm a sucker for you, Sirius. I've loved you forever.” He smiled up into Sirius' misty eyes, feeling his own tingle with the wealth of feeling they shared.

Sirius' smile was radiant. “Of course you are.” he said saucily. “And now that's decided, how about a blow job to seal the deal?” He waggled his brows at Remus, who could only laugh delightedly in response. Sirius really was a handful, one he'd be happy to hold for the rest of his life.

“Sounds like a brilliant plan of action.” he said, promptly tossing Sirius onto his back and leaning over to lay wet kisses down his chest. “You have quite the knack with them.” he added as he reached Sirius' navel.

“That I do...ooooohh...” Sirius trailed off, incoherent but utterly satisfied.


End file.
